1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image outputting apparatus which outputs images on the basis of printing information input from a host, and particularly to an image outputting apparatus which outputs images on the basis of printing information input from a host in conformity with a command system memorized by a memory medium such as a cartridge.
2. Related Background Art
An apparatus of this type has heretofore been designed such that a character code and a control command output from a data supply source such as a host computer are given and received and the character code and the control command input analyzed to generate a character pattern which is an object to be printed, and the generated character pattern is developed, for example, into a frame buffer corresponding to one page and is output to the print driving circuit of a printer, whereby a desired character and an image can be output.
However, the control command system output from the data supply source such as the host computer is a command system inherent to each printer maker and therefore, usually, the printer of one maker cannot be made to function as the printer of another maker, and interchangeability is low and an improvement therein has been waited for.
For this reason, in apparatuses of this type, there has been put into practical use an emulation-corresponding printer in which when a command system inherent to a printer is the native command, there is carried an emulation program for processing the command of a command system differing from this native command so that a printing process conforming to the command of a discrete system can be executed.
However, usually in an image outputting apparatus for executing the printing process by an emulation mode of this kind, design is made such that an emulator program for executing said emulation mode is memorized by a cartridge type memory medium and image outputting in the emulation mode can be executed in accordance with the user""s requirement, i.e., by the user inserting the cartridge into the mounting port of image outputting means, but usually the emulator program of one emulation mode is only memorized in said cartridge type memory medium and therefore, to enhance the printing interchangeability in the image outputting apparatus body, it has been necessary to buy a plurality of such cartridge type memory mediums and mount a cartridge type memory medium corresponding to each emulation mode each time.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-noted problem and the object thereof is to provide an image outputting apparatus in which an emulation program is memorized by a cartridge type memory medium and a hard disk or the like is mounted as an auxiliary memory device and provision is made of means for copying and registering the emulation program in the cartridge onto the hard disk or the like, whereby a plurality of emulation programs are contained in the hard disk at a time and the execution of any emulation program memorized in the hard disk can be easily indicated without a cumbersome cartridge interchanging process being carried out.
In the present invention, by the emulation program being copied and registered on auxiliary memory means, it becomes possible to dismount the copied and registered emulation program cartridge and further, it also becomes possible to copy and register a second emulation cartridge in the same manner. Thereby, the user is liberated from the cumbersomeness with which the cartridge is interchanged during the changeover of the emulation program mode.